why dont you love me
by shaylee ann oster
Summary: Maria Matthews has known Tony Stark all her life. She has also had feelings for him since she realized what love was. She never told him about her feelings. On the other hand Tony has always had feelings for Maria. Will they ever tell each other, or will they harbor their feelings and hurt each other? Info you may need to know: Maria controls the elements, Maria is an avenger
1. Chapter 1

_"? Tony? Where are you? I don't like this game anymore it's not fun" a nine-year-old girl cried out looking for her best friend._

 _She soon fell on her knees crying as ice covered the earth from under her. All she wanted was to find her friend but he was hiding from her. Soon she heard footsteps running towards her._

 _"Maria why are you crying. I thought we were playing hide and seek." Tony said looking at her with fear in his eyes._

 _"I thought I lost you." Maria said grabbing his legs accidently burning him with fire._

 _"I'm sorry let's play a different game wanna play house?" Tony said knowing that was her favorite game. Maria nodded with a smile._

Maria Mathews wakes up from her dream with a smile.

'If only things could be that simple again.' Maria thought to herself.

"Ms. Mathews shall I tell Mr. Stark you are thinking about him?" Jarvis the A.I. asked.

"Jarvis do me a favor and shut up." Maria states sternly.

"Yes madam." Jarvis says before becoming silent.

Maria then got up and headed to her master bathroom connected to her bedroom.

After she had taken a shower and decided what to wear; which she chose a black button up shirt and a pair of black pants. She finally went downstairs and headed to the elevator that would take her to the community floor. When she arrived at the elevator she rolled her eyes when it wouldn't open.

"Jarvis please open the elevator door and take me to the living floor." She said sternly leaving no room for a human to argue. Sadly, Jarvis wasn't a human.

"I'm sorry but I am not permitted to open the door." Jarvis replied.

Maria racked her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"And why not?" she growled.

"Mr. Stark told me not to let you down until he gave me permission." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis why is that did his one-night stand from last night decide to cook breakfast for him. If so that's great, it means she let me off the hook today if not let me downstairs so he has breakfast for this morning." Maria barked back trying to not let her jealousy show.

"Ms. Mathews I am not permitted I am very sorry for the inconvenience." Jarvis replied staying calm mainly since he was a robot.

"Protocol 494" Maria said creating a ball of stone in her hands.

"Miss I advise against that." Jarvis said but still listened to what she said and shut down.

"Much better." Maria said before taking in a deep breath.

She then headed to the elevator and looked at all the buttons.

'Which one was the button to the kitchen?' she asked herself before pressing the button she thought it was.

After many different stops on wrong floors she finally found the button and smiled when she was greeted by Steve.

"Hey Steve." Maria said sweetly.

"Hi Maria do you mind if I join you for breakfast?" Steve asked with hope in his eyes.

If anyone would have not known them and seen him they would have thought he had a crush on her, but in all truth it was the fact that she made the best food any of the avengers have ever tasted or at least that's what they tell her.

"Sure I don't know what I'm cooking yet. though it will be something for Tony to eat because of last night's affair." Maria said sadly.

Steve wanted to ask her why she let herself get walked all over by Tony and her emotions for him but he knew she would feel awkward.

Maria decided to head to the kitchen and start to cook.

"Steve wanna help cutie pie." Maria teased trying to distract herself from you know who.

"Umm yeah sure Maria." Steve said feeling awkward.

"What do you need help with?" Steve asked following her to the kitchen.

"Can you get me some eggs." Maria asked sweetly not noticing that Tony had just entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stood there looking at Maria with a smile.

'If only you knew how I felt for you' he thought to himself before laughing internally assuming she would never feel the same.

He looked at her with a smile but it soon turned into a frown.

'Why the hell is she letting him help cook? She never lets me she always says she needs space in the kitchen.' He thought angrily as he walked to his stash of alcohol.

The last girl he slept with sure gave him a headache. He only remembered half of what happened last night.

He opened a bottle of the strongest scotch he could get his hands on. He didn't see Natasha behind him.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" She asked startling Tony.

"What does it matter." He chugged another shot down welcoming the burning sensation.

"Does this have to do with Marianna?" Tasha asked sitting on a bar stool.

"It's none of your business widow." Tony growled.

"Fine but there is an easy fix to these emotions." Tasha said calmly.

"And what is that your highness?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Tell her how you feel smartass." Tasha said before hopping off the bar stool.

"Now I'm gonna go find Bruce." Tasha said walking away to the elevator.

"Tell him how you feel Maria." Steve said while Maria flipped pancakes in the big pan she was using.

She so badly wanted to pretend she didn't hear Steve, or show that small flame that came from her hand from jealousy when Tasha talked to Tony. But she couldn't it would just cause more questioning.

"Steve what do you mean." Maria said playing the innocent card.

She may even get Steve to believe she got over her crush on her lifelong best friend.

"Maria please don't play dumb" Steve said calmly.

'Or not' Maria said laughing coldly in her head.

"I'm frustrated that you are pushing this subject." Maria said honestly.

"I'm sorry Maria but I saw the way you looked at him. Then you looked at Natasha like you were gonna freeze or burn her then bury her under a pile of rocks." Steve said seriously.

"I did?" Maria was shocked she didn't mean to come off like that.

"Yes you did Maria you need to stop burying your feelings and just tell him how you feel." Steve said grabbing her shoulders.

"I can't" she said trying hard not to cry or have her powers go out of control.

"Hey ok don't but this is destroying you. Just look at you." Steve said holding her close.

Steve would never tell her but she really worried him sometimes.

"I know I'm not blind but I can't I just can't." Maria said softly burying her head in his chest.

Tony saw Steve holding Maria and he had to swallow a whole shot of whisky before he picked up another glass.

'Why him Maria? What does he have that I don't? Really you don't see what he has he's sweet, handsome, nice, loyal, loving, and hell he's captain freaking America.' Tony thought this and other bitter thoughts as he continued to drink.

He didn't even notice Maria walk over and pull the bottle away from him until he reached for it and it was gone.

"Maria give that back. I was drinking that." Tony protested.

"Not this early in the morning Tony, and while I'm over tell me why you had Jarvis keep me from coming down stairs this morning." Maria said putting the bottle away.

"Well um I was gonna make you breakfast." Tony stumbled on his words afraid she would get upset.

"Tony do you remember last time you tried to cook we had to get three fire trucks and my powers to take care of it. Do me a favor and just stay out of the kitchen." Maria said sternly. She didn't want another disaster.

"Fine sorry for trying." Tony muttered standing up.

"It's ok. Anyways here's your plate." Maria said before handing Tony his plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

After Maria had finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen she went into her bedroom and laid on her bed. She then created a ball of snow and tossed it up in the air and catches it a few times.

"Jarvis what is Tony doing." She asks.

She wasn't a creep who stalked Tony but she just liked knowing if he was happy or sad.

"Ms. Michaels he is with Dr. Banner creating a new Ultron." Jarvis replied. Maria grimaced remembering the last time they created Ultron the whole world was almost destroyed.

"Thank you Jarvis I shall go see him myself later." Maria said before getting out of bed.

She then walked towards the elevator but she ran into Thor.

"Good morning Lady Maria" Thor said eating a pop tart.

Maria laughed out loud at this.

"What is so funny?" Thor asked confused.

"Just wondering how many of those pop tarts you eat a day." Maria said with a shrug.

"Well if you would like to know you could just ask. But I don't see what is funny about my consumption of the delicacy that is pop tarts." Thor said truthfully.

"Well how many pop tarts do you eat Thor?" Maria asked.

"Two boxes a day." Thor says honestly not feeling guilty in the least.

"Don't you think that is a bit much Thor?" Maria asked.

"For a Midgardian maybe but for a god. The god of thunder no less. It's a small amount. It would be like you eating a package of pop tarts." Thor said with a hearty laugh.

"Sure it is Thor sure it is." Maria teased.

"It is true Lady Maria." Thor replied.

Maria laughed and nodded.

"I didn't say anything." Maria said walking away.

Thor shook his head and walked the opposite way.

After leaving Thor, Maria went to the elevator and went down to the lab. She was greeted by Bruce.

"Hello Maria how are you." Bruce asked.

"Very well thank you Bruce Almighty." Maria teased with a laugh.

"What brought you down here." Bruce asked used to the nicknames she gave him.

"I was looking for Tony." Maria said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony turned around at the mention of his name.

'Why does she wanna see me?' he asked himself with a smile.

"Hey Maria." He said putting down his throw torch he was using to form metal together.

"Tony we were planning to go shopping for the party your throwing tomorrow." Maria said knowing he forgot.

"Maria I am so sorry I completely forgot." Tony winced knowing she would be disappointed.

"It's Ok. I'll just go shopping with Clint or Loki. Loki is great with fashion." Maria said with a smile.

'No I need to fix this so she still goes with me.' Tony thought to him.

He hated Maria hanging out with Loki by herself.

"No just give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go." Tony said wiping his hands on a rag.

"Good, I'll be waiting upstairs." Maria smiled and walked out of the room.

Tony watched her leave letting his eyes look at her behind and how it swayed.

'Damn she does that to me on purpose.' Tony thought to himself.

"Anthony you were staring again." Bruce commented once she was gone.

"How can you not stare at that." Tony said motioning to the door.

"Me." Bruce replied.

"If it was Widow you would be staring." Tony said with a laugh.

"No I wouldn't." Bruce denied turning his head to hide a crimson blush.

"Oh really." Tony said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Shut up Tony." Bruce advised.

"No, just admit you have a crush on the Black Widow." Tony teased.

Bruce got up gripping his fist turning a light shade of green.

"Tony shut up." He advised.

"Fine wouldn't want you to turn into the other guy." Tony replied with a laugh.

Bruce started to grow taller and buffer the green becoming a darker stronger color.

"TONY!" Bruce tried to advise him one more time.

"Yes I know. I'll shut up now." Tony said before running out of the room before Bruce fully hulked out and came after him.

Tony ran to his room and went to change into a casual pair of jeans and a ACDC t-shirt before going to fix his hair and toss on a pair of sunglasses and a hat that Maria got him the last time they went shopping.

"Sir Miss Maria is waiting for you. She said if you don't hurry she will leave without you." Jarvis informed once Tony was fully dressed.

"Thank you Jarvis tell her I am on my way down right now." Tony said leaving his room.

He then headed to the elevator. Pepper then hopped in the elevator after him.

"Tony we need to talk." Pepper said calmly.

"Can we talk after I get back from shopping with Maria." Tony pleaded.

"It's actually about Maria. You need to tell her how you feel and stop having one night stands with other women." Pepper advised.

"Why do you care so much." Tony asked.

"Because I'm your friend. Also it's killing your rep. Less people are trusting you as a hero. Many people are starting to think of you as the next villain. Also you still have the fact that you could get a girl pregnant. If you do that than your whole life will be destroyed." Pepper informed.

"OK Pepper I get it, but I can't tell her not now." Tony informed solemnly.

"Then when do you plan to tell her?" Pepper asked.

"Soon I hope just not now can we please finish this later." He said as the door opened and saw Maria watching him and Pepper.

"Yes but think about what I said to you." Pepper said calmly before walking out of the elevator and heading for the exit avoiding looking at Maria in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria looked at Tony ready to leave.

"So what was that about?" she asked him as she walked to the garage towards her favorite car an old black Chevy Impala (leave a comment if you know whose car I'm referring to ;))

"Oh she was just informing on a few things." Tony said hoping Maria wouldn't push the issue.

"Ok." Maria said shrugging it off.

"Race you!" Tony said taking off running into the garage. Maria was right on his tail.

"Winner gets to choose the car." Tony yelled back at her even though she was right behind him.

"Deal." Maria said running in front of him towards her 'baby' the impala.

She ran as fast as she could barely beating Tony.

"I win!" She shouted in triumph.

"Yes you did now which car will we be taking." Tony asked already knowing the answer.

"My baby duh." Maria teased as Tony went to grab the keys for it from his stash of keys.

"Ok I got the keys." Tony said holding them up above Maria's head watching her jump to reach the keys.

"Tony give me the damn keys." Maria grumbled.

"Reach for them." Tony teased.

"Anthony Stark!" Maria growled before creating a ball of rock wrapped in snow in her hand ready to throw it at him.

"Ok. Ok. Damn don't need to get so tense. I was just messing around." Tony said with a laugh handing her keys to her.

"Anyways didn't I buy that car for you." Tony reminded.

"Tony shut up." Maria replied with a chuckle walking to the driver's door.

Once they were in the car Maria looked at Tony.

"Which store should we go to first?" Maria asked.

"How about Victoria Secret." Tony joked.

"Yeah in your dreams playboy." Maria said before playfully punching Tony in the arm.

"Ow what was that for Mar?" Tony asked using his nickname for her.

"Look at you you're finally relaxing." Maria said with a smirk.

"I'm always relaxed when I'm with you." Tony said with a laugh

"But really why did you hit me." Tony mock wined.

"Because like hell will you ever see me in some inappropriate clothes like the stuff you find at that dreadful shop you call Victoria's Secret." Maria said sternly adding a shiver for affect.

"Who said we were shopping for you maybe I wanted to get it for…" before Tony could finish Maria butted in.

"For who one of you one night stands that you have to many of. If so I think they already are prepared with their own because of what I've seen." Maria said trying to hide her jealousy but anyone could tell that she was failing.

"No I was going to say get some for Natasha or Wanda maybe even Pepper to tease them." Tony shot back.

Anyone but Tony or he would have said something, but he was oblivious.

"Tony I'm sorry for my outburst. It was inappropriate." Maria said to afraid to look at him and show her emotions to him.

She just kept her eyes on the road.

"So what store should we go to?" Maria asked.

"How about that little thrift store you like." Tony replied looking at her with a smile.

He knew how she liked to shop at thrift shops because she didn't see why someone needed to waste money on something brand new.

"You mean Savers?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Tony said with a nod.

"Maybe they might even have a tie I like?" Tony added.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't prefer those types of shops." Maria said giving him a quizzical look.

"What gave you that idea?" Tony asked.

"Tony I have known you since we were kids. You hate those types of places. You prefer new clothes or clothes personally designed for you." Maria replied matter a factly.

"Ok yes but you need a new dress, and I would prefer one that you actually like." Tony responded with a shrug.

"Thanks Tony." Maria said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they arrived at the store Maria went to get a cart and headed for the dresses as Tony looked around at all the people who were shopping there.

'Why would other people come here by their own free will?' Tony asked himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Maria shout his name.

"Tony come look at these dresses." Maria said for the second time now that she had got his attention.

Tony went to the dresses to find a few wedding looking dresses that looked warn out from many uses. Several prom dresses that were in colors like baby blue and pink. Some short dresses that looked like they would hardly cover anything and the colors were so neon it was hard to look at them for too long. Lastly there were a section of cocktail dresses some looked old but some looked very cute. The four cocktail dresses that he saw that would fit Maria were; A dark blue dress that had a sweet heart neck line with no sleeves and was about knee length, next was a red dress that had a V neck line with sleeves that resembled gloves and came all the way to the floor, behind that was a white dress that was floor length and had a U neck line with rim stones on the midsection and short sleeves that were made of velvet, The last dress was his favorite it was a simple black dress that went down to the knee and had a V neck line with no sleeves.

He always liked the things that popped on most people but Maria was an exception. She looked her best in simple things and she knew how to add simple accessories to make it look perfect.

"I think the black one." Tony said imagining it on her.

"That was the exact one I was thinking about." Maria said reaching for it.

She grabbed it and headed for the dressing room to try it on. Tony followed on her heels and waited for her to come out. When she did he wasn't expecting her to look as beautiful as she did. She looked like a dark angel sent from heaven to be claimed by him. If only he would be man enough to claim her. "How do I look?" Maria asked with a smile.

"Mar you look beautiful." Tony said without thinking.

Maria turned around to hide her blush but Tony took it as she felt awkward after he said that.

"Sorry that was inappropriate." Tony said as Maria went to change back into her regular clothes.

"Haha it was ok." Maria said before coming out of the changing room.

"Now we need shoes and jewelry" Tony said changing the subject.

"What's wrong with my jewelry and shoes?" Maria asked.

"Nothing but you should always have more than one pair of nice shoes." Tony replied heading to where he had seen the shoes earlier.

Maria reluctantly followed him and found a pair of flats that were black and had sparkles.

"What about these?" Maria asked holding them up.

"They are perfect now we just need some bling." Tony said looking around to see if he could find where the jewelry was.

"It's over here." Maria said dragging him to the glass case full of jewelry.

Tony looked around and found a black flower hair pin, and a black flower shaped necklace that he liked

"What about these?" Tony said pointing to them.

"They are perfect now how about these black flower earrings and bracelet to go with it." She said pointing to a earing and bracelet set.

"Perfect now we just need to get a clerk to come and get them for us then we can pay." Tony said before waving a cute twenty-year-old female clerk over.

"We would like to buy those flower shaped accessories." Maria said pointing to them before the clerk grabbed them.

"Thank you can you also ring up these" Tony says handing the clerk the dress and shoes.

"I would love to Mr. Stark." The clerk said with a blush.

"Oh please call me Tony and what is your name my angel." Tony asked not noticing the glare Maria was sending him as well as the clerk.

"Oh I'm Britney, but you can call me Brit." The clerk said with a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you Britney but you should back off before you put devious ideas in Tony's head." Maria said teasingly trying not to growl.

"Oh I wouldn't mind any idea I put in his head." Britney said with a wink towards Tony.

"How much does this all cost?" Maria asked rudely getting angry.

Britney went to ring it all up. "$42.59" Britney said before Tony swiped his card.

"Here's my number hope to see you again sometime Tony" Britney said writing her number on the receipt and handing it to Tony.

"I would like that Brit." Tony said before Maria pushed him out of the store.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maria what the hell was that about." Tony said once they were both in the car.

'Were you jealous?' he wanted to ask but knew not to.

"Nothing Tony I don't know what came over me please forgive me." Maria said starting the car before driving off.

"No Maria that was not nothing. It was almost as if you were jealous. Were you?" Tony asked without thinking. It was now or never.

'Yes I was jealous you are mine and I don't someone else taking you away from me.' Maria said on the inside, but on the outside she just bit her lip.

"Was I what Tony?" she asked playing dumb.

"Marianna Marie Mathews were you jealous." Tony said aggravated that she was playing dumb.

"Why would I be it's not like I have feelings for you. You are my best friend nothing more." Maria said but the one thing she wanted to say she left in her mind where she knew it would be safe.

'even though I wish it was so much more.' Little did she know Tony was thinking the same thing.

'I wish it was more.' Tony said to himself as his heart sank.

"You are right so there shouldn't be a reason for you to act like that. It's not we are a thing or ever will be one." Tony tried to keep from yelling.

"I'm sorry Tony." Maria said speeding down the road.

The rest of the car ride was full of a dense silence.

Once they got back to the tower and parked Maria hopped out of the car and dashed for her room. Tony ran after her wondering why she was so upset.

'Maybe I was too tough on her.' He thought to himself.

"Maria I'm sorry please talk to me." He begged.

He waited for a response, but after a few minutes of silence he went to open the door but it was literally frozen shut. He knew that he just needed to let her cool down then she would talk to him.

"Maria I'm leaving. Please find me when you are ready to talk." Tony said softly before walking away.

Maria was in her room crying.

'I'm so stupid I can't believe I thought he would ever love someone like me. He just sees me as a friend and always will.' She thought to herself as she started to sniffle.

'I can't believe I still love him I'm a hopeless cause. I mean look at me.' She kept thinking to herself as she kept living what Tony said in the car over and over again.

She soon cried herself into a restless sleep.

Maria woke up to pounding on the door "Maria? Maria please answer the door." Wanda said from behind the door.

Since Wanda and Pietro joined the team the three of them hit it off like long lost siblings. In truth Maria had hit it off with every one of the avengers. Maria knew if she told them to leave her alone when she was like this they would just stay outside the door.

"Come in." Maria said only loud enough for them to barely hear her.

As soon as she replied they came in and sat on her bed.

"Maria what happened?" Pietro asked.

"He pretty much rejected me." Maria said about to cry again.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like. Maybe he rejected you because he was scared you would reject him" Wanda said since she knew about Tony's feelings.

Hell all the avengers except Maria knew about Tony's feelings as well as Maria's.

"Why would I reject him. I love him." Maria said as if it should be obvious.

"Have you told him that you love him?" Pietro asked.

"Well no but it should be obvious." Maria replied.

"He will never know if you don't tell him." Wanda said calmly.

"But I can't tell him." Maria said softly.

"Why not?" Petro asked rubbing her back.

"Because I can't hear him truly reject me. It would kill me." Maria said holding her hand over her chest as if it hurt with just the thought of him rejecting her.

"Maria you need to tell him isn't it worst to never know and find out he loved you than this." Wanda said honestly.

"Yes I guess you're right. I'll tell him tomorrow at the party." Maria said with a smile.

"Good now we should get to bed it's getting late." Pietro said before they both leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Pietro and Wanda left, Maria laid down and turned on the T.V.

"Jarvis what time is it?" Maria asked after being unsuccessful on finding something to watch.

"Ms. Matthews, it's 1:22am." Jarvis answered immediately.

"Thank you Jarvis." Maria said before trying to go back to sleep.

After 20minutes of tossing and turning she decided she would try a glass of tea to calm her and hopefully help her fall asleep. She got out of bed and headed to the elevator and then to the kitchen. When she entered she wasn't expecting to see what she saw. At first it would have looked normal to her. Tony was on one of the kitchen stools flipping through his computer, but what confused her was he was flipping through pictures of them together.

'What does this mean? What is he thinking about?' She decided to ignore it, and knocked on the wall to inform Tony she was there.

"Maria?" Tony asked closing his computer.

"What are you doing up? I thought you weren't going to leave your room at least until it was morning." Tony said slightly stumbling on his words.

Maria walked into the room and went to the stove turning it on and putting a kettle full of water on it.

"I couldn't sleep." Maria said with a shrug.

"Maria I'm sorry for whatever I did, but could you tell me what I did that made you so upset." Tony said standing up and walking behind her.

"It's what you said in the car." Maria mumbled as she waited for the water to heat up.

"All I said was that you shouldn't have gotten… Wait were you actually jealous?" Tony asked turning Maria around.

"It doesn't matter if I was." Maria said truthfully looking in his eyes.

"Yes it does Maria." Tony said sternly.

"Why does it matter?" Maria replied calmly.

"Because it just does." Tony said with a shrug.

Maria turns around in his arms and looks at the kettle waiting for the noise.

"Maria please look at me." Tony says softly.

Maria turns around to face him again and was greeted by a pair of lips resting on hers. She didn't know what to do so she just stood there frozen.

'Was this really happening.' Maria and Tony thought to themselves.

After Maria didn't kiss back Tony pulled away.

"Sorry I should head to bed." Tony said before he walked away leaving a stunned Maria.

She didn't leave her shocked state until she heard the whistle of her kettle.

"Did that just happen." She asked aloud.

"Yes Ms. Matthews it did." Jarvis answered causing Maria to jump.

"Shit Jarvis don't do that." She said before making her a glass of hot chamomile tea.

She carried it to her room and drank it as her thoughts continued to run back to the kiss.

'What does it mean?' Maria asked herself.

'Maybe it doesn't mean a thing maybe he was drunk.' She thought to herself.

She had felt a bit of alcohol on his lips, but she assumed that was normal for someone like Tony. She soon closed her eyes and as her mind raced she drifted into a very light sleep.

Little did Maria know in another room Tony was thinking some of the same thoughts.

'She didn't kiss me back. Why didn't she kiss me back? I shouldn't have kissed her in the first place it was stupid.' Tony thought as he laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Mr. Stark you seem distressed. How can I help you?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm fine Jarvis." Tony replied slightly agitated.

"No you are not" Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis power down." Tony said before Jarvis did just that.

Tony then closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria woke up the next morning with a smile. Today she would get her answers. Hopefully they were the answers she wanted to hear.

"Jarvis what time is it?" She asked calmly as she got out of her warm bed into the coldness of the air.

You would think since she controls ice it wouldn't bother her, but even she could miss the warmth of her own bed when she left it.

"Mrs. Mathews it is 9:15am." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks Jarvis." Maria said before heading to the shower.

Once she was dressed; in a shirt that read "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You", a pair of skinny jeans, high healed black boots, and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Wow who's the hottie?" Clint teased when she walked into the kitchen.

Maria turned around pretending she saw someone behind her when Clint spoke again.

"I was talking about you Maria. You look really good in that." He said with a smirk.

"Haha thanks but you know I don't like you like that." Maria teased.

"And I'm married so it works out." Clint replied with a smile.

"How is Laura by the way?" Maria asked as she rummaged for something to eat.

"She's well. She will be at the party tonight so you two can catch up. Also I haven't seen you for a few weeks. Have you told Tony about your feelings for him?" Clint asked knowing the answer already.

"About that Tony kissed me last night." Maria said pulling out some fruits and decided to make a fruit salad.

"He what?" Clint asked choking on his coffee.

"He kissed me but he was drunk and probably doesn't remember." Maria replied with a shrugged.

"I highly doubt he just accidently kissed you. It doesn't sound like something he would do on accident." Clint said honestly. Maria just shrugged and started to dice up fruits.

After the breakfast was made Maria sat down and started to eat. Soon Clint left not wanting to bother her. Maria waved and said goodbye as he left. That was when Tony came in and fixed him a cup of coffee.

"So how has your morning been so far?" Tony asked feeling awkward around her.

"It has been fine. How has yours been?" Maria asked feeling just as uncomfortable.

"Well it could have been better. I have to make sure that the final plans for the party are perfect." Tony said calmly but he was tense.

"You seem tense about this what is so important about this party compared to any other?" Maria asked motioning for him to sit beside her. Tony sat down and looked at her.

"Well there is this girl who means everything to me. Sadly, she only sees me as a friend so I plan to impress her tonight." Tony said calmly.

"Well what does that have to do with this party?" Maria asked trying to ignore the jealousy in her heart.

"Because I plan to ask her to be mine at this party. I have to make sure the music, food, drinks, and everything else is perfect." Tony says with a smile. Maria smiles softly.

"It will be perfect and I hope you are happy with her." Maria said before standing up and leaving the room and running to her own before she fell on her knees crying.

"I knew that kiss meant nothing."

Downstairs in the kitchen Tony was looking at his coffee.

'I'm so stupid. She probably knows that I was talking about her and now she feels awkward.' He thought to himself before Steve came into the kitchen.

"I heard what just happened." Steve said softly.

"She doesn't see me more than a friend. I'm just scaring her off." Tony said bitterly.

"Do you love her more than any of those other girls you spend the night with?" Steve asks.

"Yes of course. She has always been my everything." Tony replied calmly.

"Ok well coming from someone who has seen some of these same results from girls, you need to go on with this plan. Trust me it will go according to plan." Steve said honestly.

Tony nodded "Ok old man I'm trusting you."


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day Maria was getting ready for the party even though she didn't want to go. Clint and Natasha were there with her helping her get ready and tell her everything would work out fine.

"I just don't want to go tonight. It's gonna be an incredible burden seeing him impress a girl that's not me." Maria said with a huff.

"Maria what if that person is you. Don't you want to take the risk of going tonight to find out if Tony returns your feelings." Nat said as she did Maria's makeup.

"Yeah Nat's right what if he returns your feelings. Wouldn't you like to find out if he returns them?" Clint said as he sat on the edge of Maria's bed.

"Guys stop. He doesn't see me like that. He only sees me as a friend or a sister. He always has and always will." Maria said sternly.

"Maria how do you know that? Have you ever asked him? No I didn't think so. So what your gonna do is stop complaining and find your answer tonight." Nat said annoyed.

She thought of Maria as a sister and it was true they were close, but she was sick and tired of Maria feeling sorry for herself and refusing to give love a chance. Maria nodded becoming quiet.

"Nat be nice to her she's just worried." Clint said calmly.

"I know. Maria just please wait till tonight before you make assumptions." Nat said as she put the finishing touches to Maria's makeup.

Tony was in his room with Pepper pacing back and forth.

"What if it's not perfect? What if she hates it? What if she turns me down? What if I'm just wasting my time?" Tony asked these questions looking at the floor.

"Tony she will love it, and I'm sure she loves you." Pepper said calmly as she stood in his way causing him to freeze.

"But are you ready to give up all these one night stands if she does share your feelings?" Pepper said making sure he was looking at her.

In his eyes all she saw was honesty and sincerity when he replied. "No I would never look at a woman the way I look at Maria let alone have sex with them. Maria is the one I have truly loved and I would do anything for her."

"Good than I guess we have a party to get ready for." Pepper said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony looked around the ball room looking for Maria.

"Where is she? She's twenty minutes late. She's never late." he said under his breath.

"Don't worry Clint and Nat helped her get ready earlier, so she's coming." Bruce said from beside her.

Maria walked out of the elevator in her black dress and flats. If she was gonna do a lot or even a small amount of dancing she was glad she was wearing flats. She had made a promise to Nat not to run and a promise to herself to have at least a little bit of fun, even if her heart would soon be ripped out of her chest and be given to a stranger to be walked on. Maria walked into the ball room and saw Tony standing talking to Bruce and she smiled.

"Welcome Maria" someone said from behind her. She turned around and saw Steve.

"Hey Steve." Maria said taking a deep breath.

"When is Tony going to tell this girl he loves her?" Maria asked softly after a few seconds of silence.

"Well he probably was waiting for her to arrive." Steve said calmly.

Maria nodded faking a smile.

"I know you are worried about who this girl is, but I know you will love this girl." Steve said with a smile walking Maria over to the bar.

"I hope I at least get along with her." Maria said as they arrived at the bar.

Usually Maria didn't drink but she needed something to calm her nerves.

"May I have a glass of anything strong." Maria said not looking at the bartender until she received her drink and tasted it.

"This is not what I asked for." Maria said sternly.

"Trust me you don't want to get drunk tonight." Nat said from the other side of the counter.

"Nat?" Maria said confused.

"Why are you here usually there is a bar staff on hand." Maria said.

"I'm here to make sure Tony doesn't drink tonight because he would be upset if he did drink." Nat said with a shrug.

Maria nodded understanding that this was a big night for him, even if it was going to be the worst night of her life.

Tony looked up when he saw Maria come in and knew it was time so he headed over to the stage he had built in for nights like this. When he got there he saw Maria trying to order a drink and cursed when he heard that Nat wouldn't give him anything to drink either.

'This better be successful or I'm gonna be forcing the widow to let me drink my own booze.' Tony thought to himself before he stood up on the stage.

"Well you all know me as a playboy, but it's all going to change when the girl of my dreams, the girl I have loved for as long as I have known her, says that she will be mine." Tony said as everyone looked at him in aww.

Maria listened to what he had to say but she felt nauseas. She didn't even notice all her closest friends come closer to her. She just wanted to be somewhere happy. Not somewhere she was going to lose the one person she had loved all her life. She didn't even hear clapping or feel all the stares at her, and she definitely didn't hear Tony confess his love for her.

"Maria did you hear what he said." Nat asked noticing the tears form in Maria's eyes. She shook her head 'no'.

"Maria please say you return these feelings I have always had for you." Tony said into the mic.

Tony looked at everyone for once getting nervous.

"Maria please." He repeated looking at her.

He froze when she went to stand up. 'Please don't leave. Please say you love me. I'm begging you. Mar please.' He thought to himself.

Maria froze when he heard what Tony said for the second time and smiled. Her heart froze for a minute and then she stood up on shaky knees and ran towards Tony. Tony walked off the stage and ran towards her meeting in the middle. He then lifted her off her feet and spun her around with a bright smile.

"Please don't wake me up from this beautiful dream." Maria whispered.

"It's not a dream. I love you Maria. I have always loved you. I just always believed you saw me as an older brother." Tony said as he sat her down.

He didn't even hear all the claps from around him. He just saw Maria. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you Maria and now that I caught you, and your mine I'm never letting you go." Tony said seriously.

"I'm never leaving you. You're my superhero and since you saved me I must stay with you. I love you" Maria said kissing him again.

 _I did it. Please review on how much you loved this chapter. Also the story is just beginning. Bye Bye._


	12. Chapter 12

**_This date scene was inspired by_** ** _gotmoreissuesthanvogue_** ** _'s sugestions._**

"Have you noticed how close Maria and Tony have been since they revealed their feelings for each other?" Bruce said looking at Steve.

"I think it's cute how close they are." Steve said with a smile watching Maria who was sitting on Tony's lap as they played a video game.

Maria looked at Tony and smiled when the TV screen said she was the winner.

"I win you owe me something special." Maria said pointing to her cheek.

Tony laughed and shook his head holding her closer after kissing her cheek.

"You know we have been together for a week now and we haven't had a proper date." Maria said looking into Tony's eyes.

"You know that's true. What do you think the perfect date would be?" Tony asked

"Surprise me." Maria said before she kissed Tony passionately on the lips.

A week later at 6:00pm Maria received a text telling her to come up to the roof. Whoever sent the text did it in a way to hide their number, so she had no clue who it was. She went in the elevator and waited till she arrived on the roof and the elevator opened. She was expecting it to be Tony, but she wasn't expecting what greeted her. Tony was in a black suit with a red tie and a smile on his face as he stood beside a table of Maria's favorite foods. Maria smiled and ran to Tony hugging him.

"This is amazing." Maria said with the brightest smile.

Tony kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to do something special, so this is what I came up with for our first date." Tony said motioning to the table.

"Did you cook it?" Maria said slightly worried.

Tony laughed and shoved her shoulder playfully

"I know you don't appreciate my horrible cooking skills but yes I did." Tony said pulling out Maria's chair.

Maria sat down looking petrified "Um all of a sudden I'm not hungry." Maria said looking at her plate

Tony laughed and sat down on the other side of the table. He then took a bite of the food that looked completely perfect.

"Maria it's good I promise." He said biting into the food.

Maria looked at the food like it was poison before using her fork to pick up a piece of food. She then slowly put it in her mouth nervously. She wanted to show how much she loved Tony so she decided to chew. When she started to she fretted what she was about to eat, but once it was in her mouth her eyes became huge orbs. She didn't know how to explain how good it was. It may have even been better than her own food.

"Tony are you sure you cooked this." Maria said swallowing her bite and taking a sip of what looked like red wine.

The red wine was in truth just grape juice since Tony knew Maria didn't like to drink.

"I'm sure I cooked it. After I burned the kitchen down a few months ago I tried to learn how to cook better. That's why I wanted to cook you breakfast, to show you how good I have gotten." Tony said proudly.

Maria smiled a sweet smile before digging into her food. She loved it so much, and it was even better that it was made by Tony. She didn't realize how hungry she was until it was gone.

"Maria you are still the fastest eater I know. You could even give Pietro a run for his money." Tony teased after he had finished eating.

Maria laughed before taking a sip of her drink.

"What can I say my boyfriend can cook." Maria said with a smile.

"Maria there is more to this date than just the great food. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Tony asked as he stood up and turned on some slow music.

"I would love to Tony. Let's see if I still have my skills." Maria said as she stood up and walked over to Tony.

Maria rested her hands on Tony's shoulders and rested her head on his chest. Tony rested his hands on her hips as he rested his chin on top of her head. Maria smiled and swayed to the music with a smile. They stayed like this for a few songs before Tony pulled her to a corner of the roof. In the corner there was a pillow and two blankets laid out. Tony pulled Maria to the ground and kissed her forehead. Maria got comfortable. She had her head resting on his chest as they looked up to the sky.

"You planed everything Tony." Maria said looking up to him.

"I know how much you love star gazing." Tony said kissing her forehead.

They stayed like this for the remained of the night looking at the stars in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

_Maria was only 16 as she ran as fast as she could away from her home and family, the family that was killed right in front of her by 'Hydra'. She was running through the forest near her old house, when she heard a man's footsteps chasing her. She continued to run. She needed to get to Tony he would help her. She would protect her from these agents of something called 'Hydra'. Maria heard a voice calling for her. She knew that voice. It was Tony's voice. She ran towards it but it seemed always out of reach. She continued to run, but she couldn't any longer. She was growing tired and it seemed like it took all her energy just to walk slowly. She turned around to see that the 'Hydra' officers were right behind her. She shook her head but knew that her only was of safety was to use her powers. She created a wall of rock with fire just behind that. Sadly, she didn't see the 'Hydra' officers in front of her. When she looked up she saw that she was about to run right into them. Before she could do anything everything went black._

"Marianna Marie wake up." Tony said shaking her completely avoiding the mixture of fire and ice radiating off of her.

Maria looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Tony?" She said before she was engulfed in a hug.

Maria started to cry in when she felt Tony's warmth.

"Maria I'm here and I'm not leaving." Tony said holding onto Maria tightly.

"Tony I saw it again." Maria said between sobs.

"I know, that nightmare doesn't want to leave you alone." Tony said softly, but both of them knew the truth.

"Tony it wasn't a nightmare. My family is dead and it's all my fault. My family was killed because I couldn't protect them." Maria said looking at him.

"It wasn't your fault. You were only a teenager, and you are a human. You think you did that on purpose, but you didn't. Hydra wanted to control you to destroy the world. If you would have gone with them your family would wish to be dead. You did what was best for the world." Tony said calmly looking at Maria dead in the eyes.

Maria nodded and held Tony close. She knew that she did what everyone would consider right, but in the process she lost everything except Tony. Hydra took everything from Maria and left her to cower in the corner. It was all their fault and she promised to herself she would make them pay.

"Tony? Maria?" Steve said coming outside to were Tony and Maria were laying since they had fallen asleep under the stars.

"Capsicle this isn't the best time." Tony said when Steve saw them.

"Sorry guys, but Fury has a mission for us. It's about Hydra. He thinks that we found their main base. He wants us to go in and shut it down." Steve said softly.

Maybe Maria finally had her chance to get revenge. Now all she had to do was take it.

"Count us in." Maria said sternly.

"Maria are you sure." Tony asked softly.

He was worried that Maria was going to get hurt since she was only thinking about revenge, but if this is what she wanted Tony would be at her side.

"I'm positive. When are we leaving?" Maria said firmly

"ASAP." Steve said before going downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_Maria ran to her little brother James as he fell to the ground. She was barely able to catch him._

 _"James I'm here. It's going to be ok I promise. I'm not going to ever leave you." Maria said between sobs_

 _"Sissy am I going to die?" James asked softly as he held a blood wound that was on his heart._

 _"It's going to be ok I promise. I love you." Maria said softly knowing she couldn't lie to him._

 _"Sissy they want to kill you too. You need to show them that you are a hero. They are the bad guys and you need to kill them." James said as he closed his eyes._

 _"I promise it's going to be ok. I'm going to be the hero that you see in me." Maria said softly kissing James's forehead._

 _She continued to hold him as he left this world, and as he left her. She started to cry until she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She then stood up and took off running to Tony. He would help and then she would be safe. She started to run through the woods that separated Tony and Maria._

Maria sat in the jet as it flew towards 'Hydra'. She didn't realize she was shaking until Tony placed a hand on her thigh.

"Tony don't get any ideas." Maria teased trying to distract herself.

"Sex isn't always on my mind. Only when I'm around you." Tony said helping her calm down.

"Tony seriously." Maria said sternly.

"I was just joking. I never would think of that when I'm with you because I don't wanna take advantage of you. I love you Maria, and I'm here for you." Tony says softly with a smile kissing Maria's forehead.

"I know but I just can't stop thinking of them." Maria said softly.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Tony asked.

"Yes I need to be the hero. The hero James saw in me." Maria said sternly.

"Ok just don't do anything reckless." Tony said kissing her cheek.

"Ok Tony." Maria said before Clint looked at them.

"What are you two love birds talking about?" Clint teased.

No one besides Tony and Nick Furry knew about what Hydra did to Maria, and she wanted to keep it that way. She looked at Tony who silently asked her if he should say something. She just shook her head no.

"It's not that important what we were talking about." Maria said calmly.

"Ok Maria don't need to be such a grump." Clint teased before he looked at Nat who was flying the plane.

Maria looked at her hands silently before she felt a hand on her shoulder. It didn't feel like Tony. It felt more hard. She looked up to see Wanda.

"I know what you are going through. I did see your worst nightmare after all, and I have to say we all have your back. We won't let anything happen to you, and you will get your revenge. We will help you get it, even if they don't know that's what you are doing. We are all on your side." Wanda telepathically said to Maria.

"Thank you Wanda." Maria replied.

After a few hours Maria fell asleep against Tony who ran a hand through her hair, as he whispered sweet nothings. When they were about to land Tony softly shook Maria awake.

"We will be landing in ten minutes, so I suggest everyone gets ready." Nat said to everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Clint and Natasha will go in first and try to get the data as Tony, Thor, I, and Bruce protect them and destroy anyone in their path. Maria Wanda and Pietro will protect you until we are all back on the jet then I want you to burn this place down. Does everyone understand the plan?" Steve asked as they landed.

Everyone nodded ready to fight. As they all got ready to leave Maria pulled Tony to the side and gave him a passionate kiss. No one knew this but she had a plan of her own. She was going to find out who killed her family and take them down.

"If I didn't know any better I would think this was a goodbye kiss." Tony teased.

Maria laughed with a smile on her face. He couldn't know that this may be a goodbye.

"No of course not. We will see each other after this mission is over." Maria said before she walked away and watched as Tony and the others left.

"Wanda? Pietro? Are you ready to go?" Maria asked as they both nodded.

"Yes, are you?" Wanda asked softly.

Maria nodded and they ran into battle. When Maria entered the battle she wasn't expecting to see so many people already dead. Steve was using his shield to block as he shot several men. Tony was flying around and using his advanced weaponry to shoot people. Thor was using his hammer to hammer people's heads in. And Bruce well Bruce just ripped a man in half. This was more of a war than a simple kill mission and it seemed that the other side wasn't planning to stop either. Maria continued to run so she could get in a proper area to blast this place to shreds with fire power when she saw Tony get tossed out of the sky. She so badly wanted to run over to him and help him, but she couldn't she had a mission. A mission for revenge. She didn't see Wanda behind her until she was grabbed by her.

"I know the plan, and I know your plan. Are you sure you will be safe?" Wanda asked in a hushed tone, not that anyone could hear her over the war raging on.

Maria looked at her. "I will be I promise," Maria said before running ready to burn the place to the ground.

After an hour or so of fighting everyone was back on the jet. Everyone except for Maria. To say everyone was fine was actually pretty accurate for what they just went through. Tony had a few marks. Steve had three deep gashes. Pietro and Wanda looked almost the same. Clint and Natasha had some minor cuts and bruises. Thor looked mostly the same except he was sweatier. Bruce was just calming down from his hulking out. And Maria, like I said before was MIA. Wanda was getting worried. This wasn't part of the plan. Where the heck was she. The whole area was already in flames and the jet was in the air. They were waiting to leave for when they found Maria, but she was gone.

"We need to leave," Nat said as she started the plane.

"Yes I agree, but we can't leave without Lady Maria," Thor replied.

"Maria will be fine let's go," Clint said even though he was worried about Maria.

"We are not leaving without Maria," Tony said sternly holding his ground.

Wanda knew Maria could take care of herself, and knew if she didn't do something that soon the jet would be full of another war so she calmed everyone down with hypnosis and told Jarvis to put the plane in autopilot.

"Where would you like to go ?" Jarvis asked.

"Back to the tower." Was all she said and soon they were back.

 _What happened to Maria? What was her plan? Is Maria safe? Find out in the next chapter of "Why don't you love me?"_


	16. Chapter 16

Maria woke up in a dark room.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around before using her fire to create a light.

When she looked around she realized, she was in the same type of cage that Loki was put in by shield. She started to freak out. The last thing she remembered was using her fire to set the base on fire. Why was she in a cage? She should be chasing her parent's killer. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a gruff voice.

"Well looks like the little element is awake." The voice said.

She couldn't make out the figures face. She was too far away from him.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Maria asked trying to stay calm.

When she saw the face she wasn't expecting to see what she saw. Standing right in front of her was the man she tried to chase after for so many years. The man in front of her was HIM, her family's killer.

"Haha it's funny you don't recognize your own father. Well I guess it does make since, your mother tried to keep you away from me." The man said with a scoff.

"What do you mean my father? You killed my father!" Maria yelled clutching her fist not noticing the fire surrounding her.

How dare he say he is my father. Is this some joke to him? He killed my father, my mother, and James.

"Oh sweetie you should calm down, you wouldn't want me to have to use your powers against you. Yes, I'm your father Demean." The man said walking closer to the cage.

Maria laughed internally. That name sounded a lot like a name for a demon, which would make since only a demon would kill an innocent family.

"You are not my father." Maria said with a growl continuing to glow with fire.

"Sweetie that wounds your old man. I'm sorry to disappoint you like I disappointed your mother, but I am your father. Your mother became terrified of me and left after an outburst. I guess I can't blame her; I mean I am a monster who works for a dark organization. I just wanted to meet you, my darling daughter." Demean said putting a hand on the glass.

"Prove that you are my father." Maria said knowing he couldn't, unless he possibly had her same powers which would be impossible.

He smirked and held out his other hand and a ball of ice appeared in his hand. Then it started to melt and created a fire in the shape of a rose. The rose then turned to stone wrapped in vines.

"Is that enough proof?" he asked softly.

Maria nodded but frowned. He had proof that he was her father, and she hated it.

"Please don't be disappointed." Demean said opening the door to the cage and walking towards her.

Maria stayed frozen until Demean was right in front of her. He then placed a hand on her cheek. She then leaned into the hand hating that she felt safe in front of her, she couldn't explain why though.

"I won't hurt you Marianna my angel." He said softly as he ran his thumb under her finger catching a tear.

Maria didn't notice she was crying until she felt him catch her tears. She hated herself. Why was she letting the one person she truly hated hold her and wipe away her tears? She was so weak. She needed to get out of this situation. She needed to get back to Tony where she was safe.

"May I please be left alone." She said gathering all her strength to push him away.

"If that is what you really want. I will be just a call away." Demean said softy before he exited the cage.

Once he was gone Maria collapsed onto the ground and cried.

'Why was this happening to me?'


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a week and Maria was still missing. To say it was hurting Tony would be an understatement. He rarely ate or slept all he could do was wait. He was in his lab right now working on trying to track Maria. He was trying everything but there was no way to find her.

'I swear when I find you, and I will find you, I'm gonna get you a expensive bracelet with a tracking device.' Tony thought before he heard footsteps.

"Who is it? What do you want?" He said as his eyes stayed on the hologram.

"It's Natasha and you need to take a break." Natasha said bravely worried for her friend.

"I don't need a break. You wanna know what I need? I need you to leave so I can get back to work. I'm not resting until she is safe, so unless you found her please leave." Tony snapped.

"Tony, we will find her, but what would she say if she saw you like this? I know what she would say. She would say that you were killing yourself while looking for her." Natasha replied honestly.

"She won't be saying anything if she is dead." Tony said without thinking.

He was so worried they would find her to late and she would be dead. He couldn't let that happen. He needed her to be alive when they found her.

"Tony is that what you are worried about? That she will be dead? She is strong. She will be alive when we find her I promise." Natasha promised to Tony.

Meanwhile back in the cage Maria was kept in Maria was trying to break out. That's when her father, also known as the man she hated more than life, entered the room "Sweetheart I brought you some lunch." He said before looking at the cage that she had successfully made a small dent in. "Marianna why are you destroying your room?" He asked trying to stay calm. "This isn't my room. It's a jail cell. Also, I am not your sweetheart nor can you call me Marianna. Only my mom could call me that." Maria bit back. "fine here is your lunch tell me when you are ready to behave." Damien tossed Maria some food. "I will never be a good little girl for you." Maria yelled before curling into a ball. Once he was gone she fell asleep.

 _"Maria hey Maria you need to keep fighting. I will find you. I will always find you. That's a promise." Tony said softly, but Maria couldn't see him. "Where are you Tony." She said running towards where she thought she heard the voice, but it seemed the more steps she took towards him the more he was out of reach. "Maria I will find you. Promise me you will keep fighting." Tony begged before everything went silent. Maria started to cry. "I will fight for you. I love you." Maria said in tears_

She couldn't hear anything afterwards. She could tell she was waking up, but she didn't want to she wanted to find Tony and hold him. Once she was back in Tony's arms she would never take it for granted.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Natasha finally forced Tony out of his lab and locked it so he couldn't get in Tony went to his room and cried himself to sleep.

 _"Tony, we found her." Steve said and Tony smiled._

 _"Finally, where is she?" Tony asked and Steve just stayed quiet before walking to a jet followed by the rest of the avengers including Tony._

 _Once they were at the location Tony ran out. Soon he had got into the building and fought any people in his way. He then found Maria in a cell. He ran to her, but there was a knife in her chest and she was losing to much blood. Tony held her not caring if his hands were bloody._

 _"Mar please wake up. Please I love you. Don't leave me. I can't lose you now that I found you." Tony said before kissing her forehead._

 _"Tony I love you to. I'm sorry I couldn't fight them." She said as blood filled up her mouth and drizzled out from her lips._

 _"It's not your fault baby." Tony said crying. He then felt her breath her last breath._

 _"I will kill whoever killed you." Tony promised._

Tony woke up crying and clutching his arc reactor as if it was his heart. "I will find you Maria. You're not dying on my watch." He said sitting up angry and determined.


	19. Chapter 19

Another week had passed and Tony was looking everywhere for his lovely Maria. Natasha stopped trying to get Tony to take breaks since he had that dream any time he went to sleep. Tony was about to give up when he heard his phone ring. He didn't want to answer it but he didn't see what it would hurt.

"Hello Tony Stark speaking. Who is this and what do you need." Tony asked slightly annoyed.

"I know where Maria is. I can't explain to much but I will send you the address through text." The person said before hanging up.

Tony got a little excited as he waited for the address. Once he received it he went to the living room area.

"Hey I found Maria." He said to the avengers who were all talking or searching for Maria.

"Wait what you found her?" Pietro and Wanda said looking up from their work.

"Yes, I received information from an anonymous caller." Tony said calmly even though on the inside he was super happy.

"Ok so shall we get on one of the jets and leave?" Natasha asked. She was happy to leave and find Maria for Tony's sake as well as her own.

Soon everyone was rushing into one of the jets.


	20. Chapter 20

Maria had been stuck in the same cell for 2 weeks. The only times she could leave was to take a quick shower, or go to the bathroom. She was going crazy. She was homesick and tired.

"If anyone can hear me please come save me." She begged.

That's when Damien entered the room.

"You are safe baby girl." He said as he opened the cell door and entered the room.

"Did you do this to my mother too? Lock her up from the world?" Maria asked trying not to break down for the umpteenth time since she was kidnapped.

She hated feeling weak, but she felt like she had no other choice.

"I'm not locking you from the world. I'm setting you free. I realized that if I kept you locked up you would never love me, so I called Tony Stark. He's going to take you back to the tower. I hope one day you will forgive me for kidnapping you. Maybe then we can become a family again. Do you think that's possible?" Damien asked being completely honest.

Maria had no clue what to say. If she said no would he keep her locked away? If she said yes would she regret it later. He was a villain after all. Villains were evil people ... right? She looked at her "father" who was begging with his puppy dog eyes. He looked sincere. Was he? She didn't care right now. Maybe someday in the future she would be able to forgive him, but not right now. He was lucky that she wasn't going to kill him like she had planned to do for so long.

"I don't know. It's going to take some time." She said honestly. He nodded before leaving. He didn't look mad or evil. He looked more like a kicked puppy.


End file.
